1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for managing a satellite communication and broadcasting service resource.
2. Description of the Related Art
A satellite service resource management system assigns and manages a satellite communication and broadcasting service resource. With the launch of a satellite, various types of satellite communication and broadcasting services are in demand. However, the limited frequency and output power of a satellite transponder makes acceptance of all services difficult, and performing adjustment between services is required.
The satellite service resource management system allows the satellite transponder to operate in an optimum condition through efficient management of the satellite service resource.
For optimum operation of the satellite transponder, the satellite service resource management system allocates optimum frequency and output power for a satellite service in demand, monitors the satellite service for a frequency, an output power, and a service life while being run, and when a violation of permitted conditions is detected, suitable action is taken.